Rainbow Tiger
'''Rainbow Tiger: (pol. Tęczowy Tygrys) – ziemski kucyk i ogier, który w wyniku choroby nie ma znaczka.' ' 'Wygląd' Jego sierść ma kolor pomarańczowy w czarne paski, a grzywa ma kolor beżowo - żółty.Grzywa jest średnio obcięta. Włosy na grzywie zawsze mu stoją niezależnie od pory dnia, ma tak od urodzenia. Jest on wzrostu zwykłego kucyka, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Poświęca na pielęgnację grzywy około 30 minut dziennie. Mimo tego że nie ma znaczka, uwielbia swój wygląd. Najbardziej podoba mu się jego grzywa. 'O kucyku' Jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie i często lubi się wydurniać. Zawsze jest w dobrym humorze, lubi trollować innych. Jest prawdomówny, towarzyski, uczciwy, nie lubi chamstwa i głupoty innych kucyków. Zawsze taki był nigdy nie odstępował od swoich postanowień, można powiedzieć że był przykładnym kucykiem, lecz nie lubił gdy ktoś sprawował nad nim władzę. Lubi piłkę nożną, czasem gra w nią dla relaksu. Życiorys Życie Rainbow Tigera nie zawsze było łatwe. W wieku 10 lat został osierocony i jego jedyną blisko osoba jaką znał był jego brat. Po stracie rodziców trafił do domu dziecka gdzie dobrze mu nie było nadal nie chętnie opowiada o tym co się tam działo. Kiedy skończył 17 lat uciekł z domu dziecka. W wieku 18 lat zaczął studiować filozofie na uniwersytecie 3 wieku. Po skończeniu studiów zamieszkał w domu jego rodziców. Mimo swojego wieku nigdy nie znalazł żadnej partnerki, więc z tego powodu mieszka samotnie. 'Dzieciństwo' Jako dziecko Rainbow Tiger był spokojny i uprzejmy. Miał wielu przyjaciół. Chętnie chodził do przedszkola a później do szkoły gdzie dobrze się uczył. Przez cała szkołę podstawowa zdawał z czerwonym paskiem. 'Charakter' Rainbow Tiger jest porywczy, czasem flegmatyczny i choleryczny. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś go obraża i mówi złe rzeczy o jego przyjaciołach. 'Uczciwość' Rainbow Tiger jest uczciwy. Kiedy był małym źrebakiem zobaczył jak inny kucyk kradnie innemu kucykowi jego zabawkę. Wiedział że jeśli nie zareaguje na ten incydent postąpi nieuczciwie. Więc zareagował odebrał zabawkę złodziejowi i oddał ją właścicielowi. Przez to co zrobił w oczach wielu kucyków stał uczciwy i honorowy. 'Odwaga' Rainbow Tiger jest bardzo odważny,nie boi się przyznać do swoich błędów. Zawsze mówi co myśli chociaż w niektórych momentach nie powinien. 'Optymizm' Rainbow Tiger jest zawsze optymistyczny nieważne w jakiej sytuacji zawsze wierzy w rzeczy niemożliwe. 'Ambitność' Tiger jest bardzo ambitnym ogierem, długo pracuje nad osiągnięciem celu i szybko przynosi to efekty.Nawet, jeśli coś mu się nie udaje, dalej dąży do całkowitego wykonania pracy. Denerwuje się, jeśli jego ciężka praca nie zostaje nagrodzona. 'Wytrzymałość na ból fizyczny' Rainbow Tiger jest wytrzymały na ból fizyczny ,kiedy był małym ogierem złamał sobie kopyto mimo wielkiego bólu jaki przeszywał jego nogę wytrzymał długą drogę do domu bez płaczu co było dziwne jak na jego wiek. Od tej chwili wszelkie urazy jakich doznawał nie były dla niego tak wielkim problemem jak dla innych. 'Znaczek' Z powodu braku znaczka często był wyśmiewany przez innych. Być może kiedyś zostanie wymyślony lek na jego schorzenie. W wieku 11 lat kiedy większość jego rówieśników miała znaczki on go nie miał na początku nie dziwiło go to ponieważ sądził ze to przyjdzie z czasem. Mijały miesiące lecz znaczka nadal nie było Rainbow Tiger zaczął się niepokoić zwrócił się do lekarza który stwierdził że to nie uleczalna choroba i to był następny wielki cios wymierzony w i tak trudne życie Rainbow Tigera. 'Zainteresowania' Uwielbia zachody słońca. Jego zainteresowaniem jest filozofia i historia. Jego ulubioną sentencja brzmi tak "są na tym świecie rzeczy o które warto walczyć i ginąć". 'Rodzina' Rainbow Tiger miał mame o imieniu Rosanna i ojca o imieniu Raphael . Mama była kucykiem ziemskim a tata pegazem. Obdarzali Tigera oraz jego brata wielką miłością. 'Rodzeństwo' Rainbow Tiger posiada starszego o 3 lata brata o imieniu Black Prince jest on pegazem. Bracia są z sobą bardzo zżyci. 'Przyjaźnie' Zawsze jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie. Nigdy nie odrzuca nowych przyjaciół traktuje ich jak rodzinne. 'Zwierzęta' Rainbow Tiger posiadał kiedyś psa rasy west highland terrier, który niestety zdechł ze starości. Rainbow Tiger był bardzo smutny z tego powodu. Dostał go od rodziców jako prezent na 8 urodziny opiekował nim się jak najlepiej jak potrafił i obdarzał go miłością do ostatniego dnia jego życia. Umiejętności : 'Perkusja' Rainbow Tiger potrafi grać na perkusji uczył się gry na niej od źrebięcia. Teraz osiągnął perfekcje w swoich możliwościach. Talent do perkusji odkrył jego brat, dzięki namową z jego strony Rainbow Tiger został wysalany do szkoły muzycznej w której kształtował swoje umiejętności. Nigdy nie grał jeszcze w żadnej kapeli grał po prostu sam dla siebie, nie chwalił się tym ze umie grać na perkusji po prostu nie twierdzi ze to coś niesamowitego. 'Akordeon' W wieku 14 lat Rainbow Tiger stwierdził że gra na perksuji jest ,ale chcialby też spróbować swoich sił na innym instrumencie . Długo zastanawiał się jaki instrument wybrać wreszcie po wielu tygodniach zdecydował się na akordeon. Dużo czasu musiał poświęcić na nauke gry na nim. Wreszcie po 6 miesiącach nauczył się na nim grać. 'Deskorolka' Rainbow Tiger był widział jego koledzy z podwórka jeżdżą na deskorolce. Czasem dawali mu pojeździć na ich Kiedy deskorolce ale było to rzadko. Więc chciał on mieć swoją własną deskorolkę ,musiał on sam z bratem zbierać pieniądze przez wykonywanie drobnych typu koszenie trawnika czy wprowadzanie na spacer psów sąsiadów. Wreszcie po paru tygodniach zbierania pieniędzy razem z bratem kupili swoją pierwszą deskorolkę. Pierwsze jazdy okupione były duża ilością upadków. Z biegiem czasu powoli wychodziło im to coraz lepiej,aż wreszcie po wielu bolesnych upadkach nauczyli się dobrze jeździć. 'Tennis' Rainbow Tiger kiedy był mały chodził na treningi tenisa,grał bardzo dobrze ku ucieszy całej rodziny. Niestety wypadek w wieku 9 lat przekreślił jego karierę w tenisie, przez ponad 10 miesięcy nie mógł uprawiać żadnego sportu był to dla niego wielki cios,po tym wydarzeniu był bardzo przygnębiony i smutny. Do tego badania wykazały ze nawet po powrocie do zdrowa kontuzja prawego ramienia uniemożliwia dalszą grę w tenisa,był przez to jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony i smutny ,nie mógł tej wiadomości do siebie przyjąć. Dopiero po wielu tygodniach zrozumiał to. 'Geneza powstania' Jego imię zostało skonstruowane ze słowa rainbow (ang. tęcza) i z nazwy czołgu panzer 6 aufs h tiger, którego nazwa przyszła do głowy twórcy przez przypadek chociaż taki pojazd istniał naprawdę. Do stworzenia OC przyczyniła się piosenka "Eye of the tiger", która leciała w tle podczas tworzenia OC . Wygląd kucyka był taki od początku i nadal taki jest więc kucyk nie zmienił się od powstania ani trochę. 'Czy wiesz że..' *Rainbow Tiger urodził się 9 lutego. *Jest w okło 80% ponysoną twórcy. *W kucykowych latach ma 21 lat. *Jest wyższy o około 5 cm od innych kucyków. *Ukończył studia na kierunku prawa. *Ma brata, który jest o 3 lata starszy od niego. *Jego ulubioną pozycją w piłce nożnej jest cofnięty pomocnik. *Jego grzywa jest stylizowana na włosach twórcy. *Uwielbia zachody słońca. *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony. *Lubi sok pomarńczowy. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemskie Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli